The present invention relates to a drive control system for an automotive vehicle having an automatic engine stop/restart function (also called an idle stop control function), particularly of the kind suitable for use with a belt-type continuously variable automatic transmission. The present invention also relates to a drive control method for an automotive vehicle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-266172 discloses a vehicle drive control system that has an automatic engine stop/restart function and performs clutch engagement control to shift a start clutch of an automatic transmission device from a precharge phase into an engagement phase when the engine speed reaches a predetermined level at an engine restart after an idle stop.